Typical gaming machines display spinning reels or a card game. Bonus games are sometimes offered, where a special outcome in the main game, such as a certain combination of symbols on the spinning reels, initiates a bonus game that may grant the player additional awards. The bonus game may take any form.
It is desirable to develop a game that is more appealing to players so that the gaming machine generates greater revenues.